Monkee Date: Second Edition
by Rendezvous With Danger
Summary: Picks up where the original "Monkee Date" left off. Armed with a new host and writers, the game show rallies on, still allowing girls to get a date with a Monkee...or someone else. Unfulfilled requests sent to the original story PRIOR to its termination will be filled first.
1. Intro

Intro

By: MonkeeVeggieGirl (author of the original "Monkee Date")

Hi, and welcome to the _Monkee Date _show! What is the _Monkee Date _show, you ask? It's a dating game where you can, if you're lucky, date one of the Monkees. How does it work? In the comments, fill in these questions...

**Name:**

**Clothes:**

**Personality:**

**Hair and Eye Color:**

**Anything else you would like to add:**

Once you have filled those out, add five questions you would like to ask the contestants/Monkees. Why? Because the Monkees (and maybe some others) will answer your questions, but you won't know who is answering the questions. Ask them things that will help you discover who you would most likely date. Like, where would you take me on our first date? Do you like animals? How do you feel about guys with long hair? And so on.

When you have filled in everything about yourself and asked them your questions, send it, and then sit back and relax while the writers here at the _Monkee Date_ studio prepare everything.

Soon enough, unless our show gets canceled, the contestants will answer your questions while not revealing who they are. When they have all answered your questions, you have to decide who you want to pick to be your date.

It doesn't stop there, though. We want to make sure you pick the right person, so the two of you are going to go through another round together. But we're not allowed to talk about that yet. Think of it as a surprise for you and your future date.

So now, send in your personal info and questions, and then watch the magic happen.


	2. Episode 4, Part 1

"And now your host, Althea O'Rourke!"

Thunderous applause erupted from the audience as the show's new host, clad in a tartan skirt and black turtleneck sweater, stepped onto the stage amidst swirling spotlights.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," she said, walking over to lean on one of the chairs. She paused for a moment to adjust the Greek fisherman's cap perched on her dark hair and push up her wire-rimmed glasses. "Welcome to _Monkee Date_, the show where girls find the man of their dreams, who may or may not be a Monkee. As you heard, my name is Althea O'Rourke. I'll be taking over for Willow, your former host. But enough about me. Please give a warm welcome to tonight's lucky girl…Edith!"

Another woman walked onto the stage from the wings, wearing a cardigan, Peter Pan collar blouse and corduroy pants. She was met by a barrage of clapping. Althea extended her hand; Edith shook it.

"Just sit right there," the host said, gesturing to the chair across from her own, "and we can get started."

The clapping died down as they took their seats.

"Now," Althea said, "there are five men behind that wall," she pulled a pencil from over her ear and began gesticulating wildly with it, "just waiting to be interrogated." She handed the girl her question card. "You wanna get started?"

"Sure." Edith replied snappily, confidently taking the paper from the host. She tucked a honeycomb colored strand of hair behind her ear as her hazel eyes scanned the sheet. She cleared her throat.

"When you're out under my window serenading me, what is your instrument of choice to accompany your singing?"

"Number One?" Althea asked.

"I guess my bass. It's my favorite."

"Two?"

"Well, gosh, I don't know much about music. Probably the ukulele."

Althea leaned back and looked at Edith through quizzical eyes. "Well, well, he's certainly an exotic piece of work. How about you, Three?"

"My drums. I do quite well on them, if I do say so myself."

"I'm sure." Althea replied drily. "Four?"

"The tambourine, maybe. Or a bass. It would depend on what I was singing."

"Interesting answer. And you, Five?"

"Well, personally I think my lovely voice stands very well on its own, but if I _must _have an instrument…I suppose a guitar would do."

"Nice little rock band we've started here. What's your next question, Edith?"

"Um…do you consider yourself a gentleman?"

"Start off, One. Then go Two, Three, Four…You know the deal."

"Well…I don't really know how to treat a lady right. So I guess not."

"I always _try_ to be gentlemanly."

"I sometimes put on the appearance of being one, but it's not my natural state."

"Not to brag, but yes."

"Naturally."

"Alright," Althea said, turning towards the audience. "We're going to pause for a brief message from our sponsor. After the break, Edith will ask her three remaining questions and then choose her date."

A sigh went up from the assembled populous as the commercial break started.


	3. Episode 4, Part 2

"Welcome back to _Monkee Date_, ladies and gentlemen." The hand Althea was holding her pencil in came to rest abruptly on one of her chair's arms. "Edith will now ask her remaining questions. Take it away, Edith."

The girl cleared her throat. "What would you do if you were stranded in the Himalayas and your girlfriend got appendicitis?"

Althea cocked her head. "That's an interesting thought. One?"

"Well…I'd do my best to make her comfortable and then I'd pray to be rescued."

"Two?"

"I'd take out my pocket knife and attempt to operate, if there was nobody else qualified to do it. I saw someone do an appendectomy once, so I'd just hope I could remember what happened."

"How about you, Three?"

"I'd cart her down lower so she could breath more easily."

"Four, then Five."

"I'd sing to her. If I couldn't do anything else for her, the least I _could _do is try to lessen the pain in a way I know how."

"I'd just hold her close."

"All right. Next question, Edith?"

"Did you ever forget your first love?"

"No!"

As if they had rehearsed, all five men said it at the exact same time.

"Well," Althea glanced at Edith's slightly bewildered expression, "that answers that. Last question?"

"Do you think you're square?"

"I guess…no."

"Yeah."

"Uh…no?"

"Yes, I suppose so."

"Well I'm not a hippie, if that's what you mean!"

"Alright." Althea turned to the audience. "After a word from our alternate sponsor, we'll return to _Monkee Date_, and then Edith will choose her date."

[To Edith: Leave a review stating who you've chosen]


	4. Episode 4, Part 3

"Back to _Monkee _Date. And now…" Althea said dramatically as the spotlights began to swirl again, "Edith's moment of truth…" She looked expectantly at the woman in the chair across from her. The contestant's face broke into a wide grin as she got to her feet.

"Number Two! No question!"

"Very well. Sir, show your face!"

The audience collectively held its breath as he walked out from the shadows. Emerging into the light and planting himself firmly at Edith's side, deafening applause burst out.

It was the Skipper from _Gilligan's Island_.

Althea winked at Edith. "Nice catch. And now for our other contestants."

With that, she rose from her seat and proceeded toward the wall. She pushed the lowering button and the men were revealed. Number One was Peter Tork, Number Three was Hogan from _Hogan's Heroes_, Number Four was Davy Jones, and Number Five was Captain Stubing from _The Love Boat_.

The host glided over to the Skipper and Edith.

"One more round, guys. I'm going to ask you some questions, which you'll write down your answers to. Then you show your answers to each other. Edith, if you don't like the Skipper's answers, then you can choose one of the other four as your date. Got it? Okay, here goes:"

1\. On a scale from one to ten, how would you rate your date?

2\. Who's your best friend?

3\. How patient are you?

4\. Do you know how to play checkers?

5\. What was your best subject in school?

[To Edith: Send your answers in a review]


	5. Episode 4, Part 4

"Welcome back to _Monkee Date_, folks. Edith and the Skipper are now going to compare answers. First question: on a scale from one to ten, how would you rate your date?"

Both held up their cards. Hers had a confident **10** written on it, while his said **11**.

"_Alright._ Next: who's your best friend?"

The Skipper's card read **My first mate, Gilligan**; Edith's said **I don't have one, really.**

"How patient are you?"

The Skipper shook his head sadly as he raised his card. **Not very. **

Edith sympathetically met his eyes as she produced her answer. **While it is something I ATTEMPT to be, it often eludes me.**

"Do you know how to play checkers?"

His card said **Yes**; hers said **No**.

"I'm sure he'd be glad to teach you, Edith. And finally, what was your best subject in school?"

The Skipper's card said **Art**, while Edith's said **English**.

"Well there we have it. Now Edith," Althea looked at her, "if you don't care for the Skipper's answers, you now have the opportunity to pick someone else to go out with. What are you going to do?"

[To Edith: Do you want to keep the Skipper as your date, or would you rather pick someone else?]


End file.
